There has been known a commodity-sales-data processing system that reads barcodes of commodities with a handy scanner or a stationary scanner and performs accounting processing for the commodities.
However, in the commodity-sales-data processing system, for example, it is difficult to avoid a mistake of an accounting amount that occurs when an operator scans a barcode of the same commodity twice.